Love Story
by Caskettina
Summary: Song By Taylor Swift. After S1. There is a risk that Gene / Alex will get kicked off the force if they're love gets out. I Suck At Summerys.. Storys Better. Enjoy! Please R&R! One-Shot!


_**We were both young when I first saw you I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air.**_

Alex and Gene were packing their boxes in the CID office, it was gone past 6 o'clock. Alex slumped herself for the last time onto her chair, Crossed her arms on the table and put her head on her herself what happened just a few weeks ago. Tim and Caroline Price where just blown up infront of her face, looking to herself where younger Alex was, trying to remeber who held her when thios happened when she was younger. Her vision was slightly blurry but it soon clared. There was young Alex with a man holding her. "Gene?" She whispered to herself. Gene picked up younger Alex and walked off. "It was him.." Later that day, at 9, she went outside her frontdoor and looked up at the stars, breeze brushing past her, then she looked down to see Gene shouting up to her. "Bolly the Ball has started, you coming?" "Sure, lemme change, meet you there" Alex walked back into her flat, where she changed

_**See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, **_

Alex soon arrived in a big hall in the middle of town, with a banner on the front, reading:

_Guys and Girls Ball_

She smiled and walked up the marble steps lifting up her puffy cream dress. As she stepped in an Orchesta was playing soothing music, the hall was filled with people in dresses and masks. She pulled her white and black feathered mask over her eyes and looked up to see all the lights. Still standing there she noticed a man in a strapping black tux, with a white shirt and a black bow stand infront of her. "Hey You look stunning!" Gene said, Alex giggled and took his arm. They walked in the party together.

_**little did I know  
That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said**_

At midnight Gene took Alex home. On the stairs leading up to her flat, she stopped and faced him. "Have Fun?" Gene said, fluffing her dress. "Alot, thank you Mr Hunt" "Better get goin' Bols" "No Stay" "Must Go" "Why?" Alex pleaded, eyes glossy. "We are busy tomorow" "But.." Gene hushed her "Bye Drake" Alex sighed and Gene walked away. No turning back he disapeared, she sat on one of the steps and cryed. "Dont go.." She whispered._****_

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

The next day Alex walked into work late, an hour late. "Drake My Office" Gene yelled from his seat. She sighed and walked into Gene's office, closing his eyes as she shut his door and blinds, totally forgetting what he was gonna say, Alex spoke first. "Gene, can you meet me in the park, the one, just outside of town, please" Alex asked, Gene opened his eyes again to see Alex in her usual spot on his desk, looking at him with big glossy eyes. "Sure, Time?" "Lunch" "Why" "I wanna talk to you in private" Gene nodded and Alex walked out._****_

So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while

Soon enough it was lunch, and Alex was already gone. Gene grabbed his coat and drove to Maple leaf park, where he found Alex looking at the veiw from the top of a hill, on a black painted bench. He sat next to her. "Why here" "Cause were dead if anyone finds out about this" He closed his eyes for what he was about to hear. "we needed to escape that town for a little while.." Alex continued_****_

'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said

"Im Gene.. I Dont Do That" "Everyone does" "Not me" "Why" "Gene doesnt do love" "But.." "I Dont" "But.." "Look Alex" Gene whispered leaning in. "I Dont do love for reasons im not saying" "why" "Im not!" "Its rules, if a DCI was to love another officer in his group, they will be moved, somewhere far apart" "why?" Alex asked in disgust "Dont know" "So.. we are forbiden" "Yes" Gene said and walked away, leaving Alex alone._****_

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

_**"**_C'mon Alex" Said Gene the next day at work. "Yes" she said standing up grabbing her coat. "We have a case to sort out" "yes Guv!" Alex huffed as she jogged out to catch up with him. In the Quattro it was quiet. "We arn't going on a case are we?" Alex asked as Gene turned a sharp cornor at a high speed. "No" "Yess" Alex thought._****_

Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh oh

"Gene.." Alex blunk back some tears. They where at Alex's flat, it was 8pm and they were looking at eachother. "Everyone is telling me not to get involved with you. And they said i shouldn't love you" "This love is difficult" Gene said looking at the black Tv screen. A tear rolled down Alex's cheeck and onto her white square pillow that was in her lap. "Im gonna be moved Gene" "What?!" "Mac found out, its all a matter of time now" Alex looked away as Gene looked at her, he put his gloved hand on her chin, and gentle tugged her face towards him, they're eyes now bored into eachothers. "Dont be afarid, we'll make it out of this mess" "Its our love story" Alex added before looking down._****_

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said

Alex woke up in the morning, Gene was gone and she was in her bed, she hopped out of bed and changed quickly. She nearly ran to work that day. Gene wasnt there, Alex just thought he was late. At lunch, Gene still wasn't there. Alex was wondering if he was ever coming around again. Her faith for him was fading slowly away. She walked out of the CID and needed to calm down. She went to her favoruite bench in Maple leaf park, outside of the town. Gene walked and sat next to her again. She took a breathe in._****_

Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring

"Gene. I Know its only been a few hours, but im feeling so alone, i kept waiting for you, but you never came. Is this in my head, i dont know what to think anymore.." Alex trailed off, looking the other way. He knely on the ground, held her left hand and pulled out a ring, Alex turned and gasped._****_

And said, marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes

"Alex, Its nearly been a year that ive known you, and we have only admitted love for each other about a week ago, but will you marry me, and now you'll never have to be alone, i love you and that's all i really know, will yer marry me?" Gene asked, Alex stood up, Gene copied. "Yes!" She said as a tear ran down her cheeck, they moved closer and kissed._****_

Oh, oh, oh, oh  
'Cause we were both young when I first saw you

Gene then slammed his fist onto her desk, her head flung up again. Snapping out of her flashback Gene stood infront of her desk. Holding his box with all his stuff in it. "C'mon Bols.. We need to go" "Okay Gene" She got up and yawned. Picking up her box to, they left the CID together, lights turning of. "See you in 3 months nearly Mrs Gene Hunt" Alex giggled and then looked down as they stopped at the bottom of the stairs outside. "Will miss yer" Gene said. They put their boxes into Gene's Quattro. Before Alex walked home, they faced eachother, still at the boot of the car. "3 months will fly Alex" "I Know" A tear went down her cheeck, Gene wiped it, and cupped her cheeck. They moved closer and kissed for the last time. "See you soon" Gene said as he stepped into the Quattro and drove off.


End file.
